This is a proposal to extend the UCLA/Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program (UCLA/Fogarty AITRP) to the Shanghai Medical University School of Public Health, the leading school of public health in China. The Shanghai Medical University School of Public Health is developing an HIV/AIDS/STD research program. The proposed supplement will train young investigators to staff that program. UCLA, the Chinese Academy of Preventive Medicine (already part of the UCLA/Fogarty AITRP) and the Shanghai Medical University School of Public Health are already collaborating on the National Institute of Mental Health Global Popular Opinion Leaders Multisite Intervention Trial. Thus, the extension the UCLA/Fogarty AITRP will bring together the leading research and academic public health institutions in China The UCLA/Fogarty AITRP will provide multidisciplinary biomedical and social/behavioral research training in HIV/AIDS and sexually transmitted disease (STD) leading to the Masters of Science and Doctor of Philosophy degrees. In addition to formal course work the trainees will complete a field project in HIV/AIDS or STDs in China for their thesis/dissertation requirement. The program will increase the research capacity of China to combat the rapidly increasing HIV/AIDS/STD epidemics which, because of the huge population of China (1.2 billion), have the potential to become the worst epidemic of these diseases in the world.